


Lost Heart

by Yubbie



Series: Before the Sun [2]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubbie/pseuds/Yubbie
Summary: Twice did Gao’s Buddies come to him and once did he seek one at his own violation, consequences be damned.





	Lost Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This whole entire thing is self-indulgent. There’s a timeline, continuation, and growth that the anime doesn't give us and I tried to put forth as much of the ideas I discussed with friends here because I am indecisive and love them all. Also I only made Balle exist and, basically, recreated him. In other words, the Bal from the anime doesn’t exist.
> 
> Things just go very differently in general but the details are vague. I hope you enjoy it still!

Gao smiled. Smiled as he gave his last good wish to Drum. Smiled as he watched the other warped into a card. Waved and yelled after the card as it floats away, brightly with a tinge of sadness. He dropped his arms when he could no longer see it. His smile falling as he stared at the spot the card vanished for several minutes with an unreadable expression.

A set of footsteps approached from behind. Noboru’s familiar voice calling out to him. He mustered back on a smile and turned to his friend, a retort quick on his lips at the provocation.

He spent the rest of the day hanging out with him and his other friends, basking in the joy of a world, a city, that wasn't ridden with destruction. They recalled funny moments, scary moments, amazing moments, everything that they can remember that lead up to the present.

They don't question him when he sat out of the Buddyfight matches they spontaneously started. Though Noboru was more than willing to force him into at least one match as a late return gift for dragging him back from overseas. He couldn't say no to that and was mildly satisfied when he won in the end.

Returning home without the extra pair of footsteps following beside him, with no commentary of dining down on the pudding awaiting in the fridge, Gao called out the usual while toeing off his shoes. A rush of footsteps echoed down the hallway, the familiar chime of a return greeting and he looked up in time to catch the flying body.

They didn’t need words, didn’t have to. He understood from the way Hanako’s arms wound tightly around his torso, the way her face buried in his stomach. He simply smiled softly, an arm across her shoulder and soothingly patted her head.

She only released her grip when his stomach growled. A teasing and exasperated remark, she proceed to drag him to the kitchen where he could smell the delicious food his mom and grandma were making for dinner. He aided them and soon enough they were chattering around the table, cheery as usual. As if nothing had changed.

As if Drum never resided in their home in the past two years.

It only truly settled in his bones, his heart, his mind, that Drum was gone when he found himself awake in bed that night. The silence strange, odd, usually filled with a set of snores and a bundle of warmth beside him.

Amber eyes drifted to the window, the curtains were drawn back and revealed the starry scape beyond the glass. His vision blurred and he turned away from it, curling up against his pillow and wept in the cool solitude that finally embraced him for the first time since he met Noboru.

The sun rose the next day. Clear and bright, the clouds floated gently across the blue sky; the morning birds chirped happily away in the trees. Gao did his usual morning routine. The familiar beat of Asmodai’s morning show rang out from the television, the quiet noise from the kitchen as breakfast was being made, and the warm atmosphere that surrounded the house; it brought a calm to his unsettled heart.

Shooting out the front door with Hana, they raced to see who would make it to the stairs that led up to their school first. Laughter filled the air, though they always paused, checking to make sure they didn’t stray too far from their dad that followed behind them.

They waved goodbye from the top of the steps, telling him to give Tasuku their hello, before they could no longer spare standing there. Heading towards the school entrance, an argument over who was first started. It led to another chase into the building. Gao ignored his approaching friends from the peripheral of his vision until he was forced to slow down when Hana turned to the lower part of the elementary grades.

He returned their greetings, allowing Kuguru to take control of the conversation as they switched their shoes to indoor ones and placed their device in the shoe locker. Adding and giving his own commentaries as they walked, he doesn’t notice the pair of gold eyes that tracked his movements all the way up to the classroom they share.

Separated from his analysis and deck builder, Gao finally turned to Noboru with questioning eyes. He said nothing, merely watching the conflict on his friend’s face. His eyes darted from him to elsewhere and back. When, finally, he seemed to have come to a decision, the bell sounded and they were forced to dive in themselves into their seat.

Gao doesn’t know why, but he was thankful for the interruption.

By the time lunch came around, the desire to interact with his friends worsen. He immediately grabbed his lunch and darted out of Noboru’s gaze. He avoided the rooftop, staying inside instead. He ate in silence and walked through the halls when he was done. With windows to his right and doors to his right, his gaze stayed ahead. Memories casually slipping in and out.

Eventually, his eyes turned to the windows that overlook the central part of the school where the slides lead to. Gao slowed to a stop, turning and following the pull that drew him closer to the glass. The vivid memory of chasing the star that came out of his booster pack, the friends he made that day, and the happiness that coursed through his veins played out in front of him.

Fingertips touched the cool surface, a bitter laugh at the tip of his tongue when he realized, with irony, that that day happened to be the same day yesterday.

“Gao.”

Jolted out from the memory, amber eyes flickered up staring at the reflection of Noboru that appeared beside his.

“... You can just tell them you want to be alone you know.”

“... Yeah.”

“We get it, you know? So.” Noboru’s reflection shrugged, his head turning to the side. “We're friends we—”

“I know. Don't worry about it Noboru, I’ll be okay.” Gao turned away from the window to him, a warm smile spreading on his lips. “Thank you.”

Silence fell over after the grunt in response and they stayed like that until Gao noticed a shift in the air around him, in his expression and eyes.

“I have to go back to America.” Gao’s eyes widen at the news but Noboru kept going, leaving no room for him to speak. “It won't be for long! We finished my transfer back but there's still some things I have to settle in person.”

“It'll be a few days, maybe a week, but,” A hand clasped onto his shoulder, brilliant gold gazed intensely at him and he felt his breathe leave from the sight of it, “I _will_ come back. So don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!”

It took a moment, Gao speechless and touched at his declaration. A soft smile curved on his face and he placed a loosely formed fist against Noboru’s shoulder.

“I'll await your return then.” With a brighter smile, he continued, jesting, “You'll have to be more specific on what _kind_ of trouble though.”

Noboru rolled his eyes, his hand removing itself from his shoulder, tucked into his pockets. His eyes were avoiding him while his cheeks glowed a light pink.

“All of them, considering it’s _you_ , idiot.”

“But I don't even ask to be involved in some of those.”

“That's why you avoid anything with trouble written all over it!”

Gao chuckled, turning towards the window once more. “Thank you.”

Noboru’s reflection looked back at him, confusion written clearly on his face, until it dawn on him. He fought down the grin as the familiar flustered face appeared. “Don't get the wrong idea! It— it was just to keep you from doing something stupid!”

“It was still for me though, so thank you.”

Gao faced him again, grinning at the growl and feeling more lighthearted. Their time was interrupted once more with the bell and Noboru barked at him to come along. He smiled after him, taking one last look towards the courtyard.

The irony of having his mom and one of his closest friend leave to the same place just after Drum had departed.

He sent them off with a smile on the day of their departure, determined not to make them worry anymore. It was starting to be a little pathetic, in his opinion. What would his former Buddy say if he knew?

(He can hear exactly what he would say, his tone and gesture, all of it.)

* * *

A week passed and Noboru returned as promised. Gao greeted him with a wide grin and vibrant eyes, with a joke and a hug. Excitement buzzed for the rest of the day, the sudden well-known addition to their group only kicked it up further in his house.

When night falls, their friends passed out in Gao’s living room, the three of them sat out on the porch, the silence comfortable as the stars twinkled above.

“... It’s been pretty quiet, huh?”

“Yeah. Although, Tasuku is always around trouble being a Buddy Police officer and all.”

“Crime doesn’t rest just because the world nearly ended you know. Even so, it has been quiet.”

“... I’m jinxing us aren’t I?”

Gao laughed and leaned towards Noboru, elbowing him in the side. “Want to bet it happens tomorrow?”

“Hmm, I’ll bet two days from now.” Tasuku leaned in from Noboru’s other side, a spark of mischief in his red eyes.

The two of them turned to Noboru at the same time, who only stared at them in incredulously before letting out a groan. “Ah, geez! The day after tomorrow!”

There’s a beat and the trio bursted out into laughter, falling over each other as they did. Their sudden burst of hysterics calming down, Gao fell back onto his back, arms spread out on either side. Eyes returned to the starry scape above, a star winking.

“We’ll be there for each other when it happens too, right?”

Noboru snorted while Tasuku answered, “Of course, Gao.”

“Like you can get rid of us if you wanted to.”

“Yeah.” He uttered out quietly, softly, eyes sliding closed. He wasn’t alone. As long as he had his friends and them, he’ll be okay. He can take on anything.

* * *

There was a loud boom the exact moment Gao swung open the gate that lead to his resident. His first thought after the initial shock was _Tasuku won the bet._ and _That’s going to be a pain to fill in later._

Stepping in, the gate shut behind him. He wafted the kicked up dust away from his face, cautious as he approached the landing spot. A large shadow outline could be made out and he froze by the edge of the crater, awed by the sight, when the dust finally cleared away.

“A Buddy Monster…”

But it looked like none he knew of. The various blue lights and mechanical parts on it were similar to those of Jack— of Star Dragon World. Yet, it felt incorrect to categorize it as so despite those features.

A coo broke his thoughts; red, white, and shining blue filled his vision. With a yelp, Gao stumbled back and fell. The creature tilted its head before it started to approach him, looming over his small figure. Awestruck at its full height, he didn't hear his name being called nor realized how close it had gotten again until there was a change in its body language.

It stiffen, its head jerking up and freezing again at what it saw. Curious, Gao allowed himself to fall completely onto his back. A lopsided smile when he viewed Tasuku and Jack standing upside from his position.

“Hi Tasuku, Jack. What’s up?” He barely contained his snickers when Tasuku stared at him with a perturbed expression before it vanished to his usual business one.

The officer informed him of the situation, Gao listened with amusement to how the strange Buddy Monster was inspecting and circling the aloof Jack. It eventually returned to Gao, nudging his cheek with it’s head, and he could only laugh, patting it on the head and placating it with praises.

(He didn’t miss the sight of Jack moving away from it’s tail wagging happily without care.)

Tasuku drew back his attention after a while with a hesitate expression. A question fell out his mouth and he stilled at it. His hands slipped away from the dragon’s head and took a step back from it.

“... Buddy?”

“You don’t have to, but there wasn’t any data on it and you two seem to be getting along—”

“Alright.”

“... Are you sure Gao?”

“Yeah, it’ll help you guys knowing someone reliable is with it, right?”

“You don—” Cut off by Suzumi, who popped out and informed them to wash up for dinner, staring sternly at the older of the two, Tasuku sighed and finished up the rest of his work. They both knew they had to explain once inside.

Turning back to the dragon, a question on his mind, they tried to figure out how to get it to turn into it’s smaller form. The affair was head wracking, solved only when Jack had enough and changed to head inside first.

Even more shocking was when the dragon suddenly smacked its face into the bowl it had been eating out of perfectly well just seconds ago. Panic ensued until they figured out it had only gotten sleepy.

It wasn’t until morning, when it was up, chirping energetically, and they headed down to the Buddy Police HQ, that they were able to finally learn it’s name was.

“Balle Soleil huh. I hope we become good buddies then, Balle!”

* * *

It happened again and this time Gao cried visibly despite the audience present. Sudden as it was, it disappeared soon after, replaced with happier expression. Waving and saying his farewell to deity, he turned back to the others with a smile still plastered on his face.

No signs of being overly affected by Balle’s leave happened throughout the rest of the day.

Yet when Noboru and Tasuku insisted on spending the night with him, for odd reasons, he knew that they had caught on or, at least, had a feeling. He only smiled, welcomed to have their presence.

He remained silent though.

He couldn’t burden them, not so soon after this disaster.

He could handle it anyways.

He always did.

* * *

Time passed and high school begun. Gao was quick to seek out and ambush Tasuku the first chance they were given it, ahead of Noboru. Delighted at the idea of attending the same school, he stuck by him with Noboru as much as possible.

The chatter was immediate in the school, those that were unaware of their close relationship, but Gao had learned to ignore them. Always had. Rumors were a normal part of his life and he never spared much thoughts on what others said about him.

But he wasn’t impenetrable either.

* * *

They never mention it, not when he’s around at least. His Buddy Monster. His former ones. There was always a hint of avoidance and hesitation before it was diverted all together. Sometimes it couldn’t be helped, but there was never further conversation than it. He doesn’t blame them, having never brought either of them up himself since Balle’s departure.

He just smiled and aid them in move the conversation, to smooth out the awkwardness they felt.

Zanya, Asmodai, Noboru… even Tasuku, they all looked ready to snap and say something each time though. When he noticed, he would smile and say “Give me some time.” to halt their attempts.

He hated the various looks he received in return, especially from Noboru and Tasuku.

It only furthered his drive and avoidance, to stop thinking and bury it.

* * *

“B- big news guys!”

“Calm down Paruko.” Gao worried as she came to a screeching halt before their small group. “What’s the hurry?”

“Listen to this, Gao!” Her eyes wide, hands latching onto his shoulders, an urgency in her green eyes. It was familiar, happening often when it came to reporting something important. He could only listen quietly least he wished to be on the receiving end of her ire.

“There’s word going around that there’s Buddy Monster looking for a Buddy from Dragon World! It’s in some ruins that’s pretty dangerous to go alone in— but for those interested they have a meeting point to lead them to it!”

There’s a pause as she finally took a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes wandered to the others gathered around. The awkward and heavy silence strange to her before her attention drew back to Gao; her hands were being moved and his eyes unseen.

Realization dropped down on her head.

“Gao! I’m sorry Gao, I—”

“It’s just a rumor though, right? Besides, there’s a lot of questionable things surrounding it. Who’s going to trust that.” He looked up at her with a bright smile. It didn’t calm down her down at all.

“Y-Yeah, that’s right...”

“Yup! But, man, if it was true that’ll be pretty cool. I wonder what kind of Buddy Monster it must be. What do you think, Noboru?”

“H-Huh?! How am I supposed to know that! … It’s probably some lame ass dragon that doesn’t want to be seen.”

“Aha, you’re still so mean about dragons even after all this time.”

“Well, it’s true! All they do is cause problems!”

Still, as Gao laughed and moved them to continue their current objective, the words burned at the back of his mind, feeding a weak fire that had been close to being extinguished.

_—Looking for a Buddy huh..._

* * *

His phone goes off again for the fifth time in the span of an hour and Tasuku finally commented on it.

“You’ve been getting a lot of messages. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Gao answered absentmindedly as he flipped it open once more, “Sorry Tasuku, even though you finally got some time off to hang out...”

“It’s okay. It’s important right?”

“Something like that.”

“Gao...?”

“Hm?” He looked up from the screen and saw the concern face Tasuku had on. “Ah, sorry. It _was_ important.” He quickly tapped in the last of his message, setting it to silent, and turning to him with a smile. “So, tell me about what’s been happening with you these past few weeks!”

“... I can’t go into details but—”

Tasuku spoke about his work, the tasks he had been assigned to recently. The conservation eventually turning to one of casual and friendly that then lead to a Buddyfight.

* * *

Gao never told them to anyone, the strange messages he’d received. Before the get together. Before school had started. He didn't think much of it. Strange and cryptic, hitting close to home at times. Other times, it seemed to be persuading him into something that didn’t make sense. He replied every once in awhile, sometimes carrying a conversation with it.

He wondered just how much the person on the other side knew.

He never failed to read the message when it arrived, however, they had increased in frequency recently. In retrospect, he should have figured it was part of their plan. To him though, at that moment, what Paruko had said connected with the enigmatic words, filling in gaps and answering questions that had floated in his head.

He didn’t listen to the disturbed feeling in the back of his head or the sudden ridgeness in his body when he tapped in his answer.

[sent 14:26] _Where do I go._

* * *

“Drum?!”

“Geh! Did you find out I was coming?! I swear I'll go through the Buddy Police next time—”

“Did something happened in Dragon World?”

“Everything is just fine. I got some free time so I came to surprise Gao. What about you? Why are you out here?”

“Ah, I was told to meet the others here so we can spend the day together.”

“This is perfect then! You can help me surprise Gao.”

Tasuku chuckled at the enthusiastic response from the Armordragon as he warped to his smaller form; Jack exchanging greetings with Drum. A smile on his face as he thought about Gao’s reaction to seeing his former Buddy again after two years.

_He’ll be really happy._

However, as time ticked by and no signs of the familiar group of friends appearing on either end of the street, Tasuku began to worry. Pulling out his phone, message screen opened, his phone start rang. Alarmed, he picked up and was unable to get a word in; Kuguru’s panicked voice filled his ears.

“Tasuku-san! Gao-kun’s missing!”

* * *

The ruins were a spectacular sight that he has ever laid his eyes on. The air breathed a majestic and ancient air despite the less than pristine structures that was worn through the ages. Or maybe that was just his awe of it.

It provided a good distraction from the ever growing presence of other Dragon World monsters appearing the further along they go.

“Don’t worry about them, human. They’re with us. Think of them as nosy spectators.”

Amber eyes drew toward Roller, the yellow armour quadruped dragon that strode beside him, giving a meaningful look towards one of the supposedly curious dragons. Gao simply nodded as they continued to trail after the bipedal armour blue dragon that lead him into the ruins.

Light dimmed immediately once outside the sun’s rays. The torches on the wall lighting the way in it’s place. Armours clinked and footsteps echoed with each step they took further in. They wander until the blue dragon stopped and stepped to the side while yellow armour quadruped dragon occupied the spot on opposite of him, sitting down on his hind legs.

A pedestal stood between the monsters.

“Step up, human.”

He obliged without question, a small noise of surprise at the sudden glow of light that appeared the moment he did.

* * *

A cry came out of the one horned dragon as the three pointed drill slammed down on it. The weapon drawn back to it’s user, his face furious.

“Drum, calm down!”

“Don’t tell me to calm down when these bastards are obviously stalling for time!”

“All the same, getting unnecessarily injured won’t help!”

Drum growled loudly in frustration, knocking another of the Thunder Empire’s soldier down. “Gao, Dragon World, and potentially the world is in trouble and you want me to take my time beating these guys up?!”

“Jack, he’s right. We have to make haste. Gao is in trouble, we can’t waste any more time here.”

“Tasuku.”

“Ha, two to one. Now step back. Let me show you how the Head of the Drum Clan deal with those that stand in his way!”

* * *

“... Why is there a booster pack?”

“It’s how you humans meet your Buddy right? We thought it’ll be best if you met him that way.”

Gao looked over to Jaggy who simply nodded his head in agreement with Roller’s explanation.

“Alright then.” Taking a deep breath, Gao took the packet into his hand.

It hummed with power and warmth. A warmth that invoked a shiver down his spine and his mind screaming at him to put it back. Unaware of the growing presences behind him, he held a corner of the packet between his fingers and ripped it open in one swift motion.

All at once, the sound of chains breaking, a loud laughter, and a dark energy bursting forth from the opened pack. Shocked by the cacophony of sounds, he was left vulnerable to the dark energy that dived straight into him.

A scream ripped out of his throat as he struggled against the demonic power consuming him. On his knees, he clawed at his head, pain bursting and burning every inch of his body. It was only when he was staring down blood red eyes, that he finally comprehend his mistake and everything went dark.


End file.
